When The Winter Fall Down
by Diethyl Ether
Summary: Hanbin ingat ketika pertemuannya dulu dengan seseorang di pinggir taman kota yang bertepatan dengan first snow. Namun ia merasakan lagi rasa sesak di dadanya bersamaan dengan keluarnya kristal bening dari sudut matanya. HanbinxHayi ff! baca aja deh, terus review heheh(?)


**When The Winter Fall Down**

 _Hanbin ingat ketika pertemuannya dulu dengan seseorang di pinggir taman kota yang bertepatan dengan first snow. Namun ia merasakan lagi rasa sesak di dadanya bersamaan dengan keluarnya kristal bening dari sudut matanya._

presented by **Diethyl Ether**

[092616]

* * *

Pada siang hari yang terasa sejuk itu, Hanbin tak berniat menghabiskan waktunya di kantor selama berjam-jam seperti biasanya. Padahal sekarang jabatannya sudah naik sebagai salah satu manajer besar di perusahaannya di usianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun. Tapi ia beruntung sekali karena Jisoo–sekretarisnya–masih bisa diajak kerja sama. Ia membuat izin untuk cuti selama beberapa hari dengan alasan akan pergi keluar negeri. Padahal nyatanya sekarang ia sedang menikmati suasana di pinggir taman kota, tempat kenangannya dulu dengan wanitanya.

Ah, wanitanya itu memang cantik. Hanbin merasa beruntung mendapatkan seorang wanita yang sehebat dan tentu saja secantik wanitanya itu. Ia masih mengingat betapa dengan bahagianya ia sering memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya, mencium pipinya, menghirup aroma rambut panjangnya yang harum. Hanbin juga masih mengingat mata sipit wanitanya itu pasti akan membentuk sebuah lengkungan seperti bulan sabit ketika tersenyum. Eyesmile-nya itulah yang membuatnya sering tak sabar untuk mencium pipinya dengan gemas, meski kadang ia malah mendapat hadian pukulan di bahu atau seringnya di dadanya.

Pluk. Hanbin merasakan serpihan-serpihan kecil berwarna putih terjun bebas dari atas kepalanya. Seketika ia mendongak ke arah langit yang cerah, dan senyum lebarnya pun mengembang.

 _First snow..._

Ya, first snow. Hanbin masih saja tersenyum sambil mendongak ke arah langit seperti halnya orang-orang lain yang berada di sekitarnya. Tak lama setelah itu tangannya bergerak mengacak surai caramelnya, membuat serpihan salju yang ada di rambutnya berjatuhan. Setelah itu Hanbin memakai hoodie mantelnya dan tak lupa sarung tangannya juga.

"Dad!"

Sebuah suara membuat fokus semestanya teralih pada sesosok gadis kecil dengan tubuh mungil di depannya. Perlahan Hanbin tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Lalu sambil merentangkan tangannya, Hanbin berkata "Ini first snow, Haru! Mau peluk Dad?"

Anak yang dipanggil Haru itu tersenyum lebar. Matanya yang sipit membuat lengkungan yang tampak seperti bulan sabit. Ugh, benar-benar mirip seperti wanitanya. "Iya dad! Halu thenang thekali, akhilnya Halu bitha melihat firtht thnow di Korea!" katanya sambil memeluk Hanbin dengan erat.

Hanbin mengusak pelan surai lembut Haru yang sedang memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Saking eratnya, hoodie yang dipakai Hanbin sampai terbuka dan mau tak mau rambutnya kembali dipenuhi salju. "Bogothipeo, dad! Neomu bogothipeo..." Haru semakin erat memeluk Hanbin.

"Haru senang berada disini?" tanya Hanbin.

"Tentu thaja, dad! Dithini thetiap hari Halu bitha bertemu dengan dad. Tidak thepelti di Amelika, hanya belthama auntie Hanbyul," jawab gadis kecil itu, menggembungkan pipi.

Sambil mengangguk paham, Hanbin melepaskan pelukan Haru dan memandang wajah Haru. Pipi tembamnya terlihat kemerah-merahan ditambah lagi dengan uap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya, menandakan suhu yang sudah menurun drastis. Hanbin memandang Haru lalu menciumi pipinya. Haru tertawa-tawa kegirangan karena baru kali ini ia merasa sedekat ini dengan ayahnya.

"Dad, bagaimana kalau kita pulang thekalang? Dithini mulai dingin thepeltinya. Lihat, tubuh Halu thudah menggigil thepelti ini nih. Lagian Halu juga thudah lelah belmain dengan agaththi yang dithana itu loh," kata Haru sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah dan memandang Hanbin penuh harap.

Dengan segera Hanbin mengikuti arah jari mungil Haru menunjuk, ke sebuah bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon yang kini penuh dengan salju. Letaknya agak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Hanbin tak melihat seseorang pun berada disana. Setelah yakin penglihatannya masih baik-baik saja, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari siapa agassi yang bermain dengan Haru. Namun nihil, Hanbin tetap tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan agassi itu.

"Dad? Dad! Kenapa? Ayo kita pulang thekalang...Halu thudah lindu dengan Mom,"

Seketika pandangan Hanbin yang sedang berkeliaran mencari sosok yang dimaksud Haru berhenti, lalu berakhir pada Haru. Hanbin memandang Haru dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, dan Haru merasa aneh dengan tatapan Dadnya.

"Dad! Ayo pulang, **Halu lindu** **mom** ,"

Deg!

Hanbin tak langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap kedua mata Haru yang sangat bening seperti kristal. Bening kecoklatan. Ah, lagi-lagi Hanbin teringat wanitanya, lagi-lagi wanitanya itu. Setelah sepersekian menit akhirnya Hanbin tersenyum samar dan menggendong Haru lalu membawanya ke pangkuannya. Haru hanya menurut karena menurutnya saat-saat seperti ini pasti akan sangat sulit didapatkan.

"Haru... sayang dad, kan?" tanya Hanbin, tersirat nada kelam di dalamnya.

"Um [mengangguk] tentu thaja Halu menyayangi dad. Mom juga," jawab Haru.

"Lalu apa yang akan Haru lakukan kepada orang yang Haru sayangi?" tanya Hanbin lagi.

Untuk pertanyaan kali ini, Haru tak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat berpikir keras agar dapat menjawab pertanyaan Dadnya. Tak lama kemudian, Haru mendongak menatap Hanbin sambil tersenyum senang. "Halu ingin belada di dekatnya. Halu ingin thelalu melindunginya. Dan Halu ingin membuat olang itu thelalu telthenyum,"

Hanbin menumpukan dagunya di pucuk kepala Haru, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Benar sekali, Haru... kita pasti selalu ingin orang yang kita sayangi berada di dekat kita,"

Haru mengangguk sambil tersipu.

"Tuhan juga menyayangi mom, dad, dan Haru. Tuhan sangat menyayangi Mom, dia membawanya agar Mom bisa selalu berada di dekatnya. Tuhan ingin membuat Mom tersenyum di atas sana," lanjut Hanbin. Jarinya menunjuk ke langit, ke kumpulan awan yang ada di sana.

Mungkin agak sedikit bingung, Haru memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Hanbin. "Jadi mom belada di atath thana belthama Tuhan?"

"Ya… begitulah," Hanbin menatap gadis kecilnya dalam, entah apakah anak sekecil itu mengerti kata-katanya.

"Eeh? Waeyo, Haru-ya?" Hanbin menjadi agak bingung karena tiba-tiba Haru memberontak halus ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Saat itu juga pandangan Haru terlihat sendu, dan apa itu–oh. Hanbin menangkap kilatan kristal bening di sudut mata gadis kecilnya.

"Jadi... Halu tidak bitha beltemu mom?" tanya Haru agak bergetar. Hanbin sudah waspada melihat bahu anak itu ikut bergetar juga.

"Haru, dengarkan dad baik-baik," kata Hanbin dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin, ditambah pula dengan senyum. Padahal dadanya sudah benar-benar terasa sesak. "Haru salah jika berkata tidak bisa bertemu dengan mom. Mom sedang menunggu kita di kehidupan selanjutnya... Haru harus percaya kata-kata dad. Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan berkumpul lagi dengan mom. Jadi Haru harus bersabar untuk itu, ok?"

Hanbin tak tahan untuk mengelus surai lembut Haru. Ia berusaha memaksakan senyumnya untuk anak satu-satunya yang selalu menjadi kesayangannya itu. Haru hanya menatap Hanbin dengan polos, tapi lama kelamaan entah kenapa Hanbin merasa mata bening Haru mulai berair, semakin berair, sampai...

"HUWEEEE! DAAAD!"

Hanbin terlonjak kaget ketika dengan sengaja Haru menubrukkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapannya. Pelukannya semakin erat, lebih erat dari saat yang pertama tadi. Tangannya meremas bagian belakang mantelnya. Hanbin terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu kemudian membalas pelukan Haru.

"Uljima, Haru-ya," bisiknya pelan.

Haru masih terisak, meski tak separah tadi saat tiba-tiba ia memeluk Hanbin dengan erat. Ya ampun, benar-benar seperti wanitanya. Setiap kali wanitanya itu menangis, Hanbin pasti selalu memeluknya dari belakang. Dan saat itulah tangisannya akan sedikit mereda. Ternyata sifatnya itu menurun kepada Haru. Diam-diam Hanbin tersenyum–tersenyum perih sebenarnya.

[flashback/4 years ago]

Hanbin berjalan tergesa menuju taman kota, sampai-sampai sebungkus besar roti madu di tangannya bergoyang-goyang. Udara musim dingin sama sekali tak membuat langkahnya menjadi normal. Kakinya tetap membawanya melangkah tergesa-gesa.

Iris coklatnya menatap berkeliling. Dimana sosok yang menelponnya satu jam yang lalu dan membuatnya datang ke sini dengan terburu-buru sekaligus membuatnya khawatir itu? Segera saja tangannya meraih ponsel di saku mantelnya. Baru saja ia hendak mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya ketika tiba-tiba dua tangan memeluknya dari samping.

"Geez, Hayi. Kau membuatku khawatir," Hanbin mendesah pelan ketika tahu siapa yang memeluknya tadi.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, sih? Mana pesananku?" Wanita berambut brunette sepunggung itu bertanya riang.

Uh, benar-benar wanitanya ini. Hanbin tak tahan untuk sekedar mengusak puncak kepalanya. Wanitanya itu tersenyum dan matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit. Pipinya yang seputih salju itu terlihat merona merah, entah karena suhu yang di bawah rata-rata atau karena afeksi keberadaan Hanbin sekarang. Setelah Hanbin mengecup pipinya sekilas, ia memberikan bungkusan roti madu itu kepada wanitanya dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Hanbin mengajaknya duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang berada di dekat pohon.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Bin? Sudah selesai?" tanyanya, sambil mengunyah roti madu kesukaannya.

"Masih ada beberapa yang belum selesai sebenarnya. Tapi itu tidak masalah... yang penting sekarang aku bisa menemanimu disini," jawab Hanbin sambil menatap lurus ke arah depan–seakan sengaja menunggu reaksi wanitanya itu.

Wanita itu merasa pipinya menghangat. Diam-diam ia tersenyum sambil melanjutkan makannya. Hanbin yang sebenarnya menyadari ini hanya merangkul wanitanya sambil sesekali menghirup aroma rambutnya yang terasa harum. Hanbin benar-benar tak akan pernah bosan melakukan ini.

"Bin! Dia menendang perutku!"

Seketika Hanbin terlonjak dengan seruan wanitanya. Dengan segera ia meletakan tangan kanannya di atas perut wanitanya yang membuncit, ikut merasakan gerakan-gerakan samar yang dilakukan oleh makhluk kecil yang berada di perut wanitanya itu. Hanbin tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya ketika ia merasakan gerakan samar berupa tendangan. Wanitanya hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Haru, jangan nakal di perut Mom, ya?" tanya Hanbin.

"Haru?" Wanitanya tak mengerti dengan panggilan itu.

"Yeah, Haru. Bagaimana? Itu terdengar cantik hehe," jawab Hanbin disertai cengirannya. Dan wanita di sebelahnya itu kembali tersipu.

Pluk. Pluk.

Refleks Hanbin mendongak ke langit ketika merasakan ada sebuah benda halus yang mendarat di kepalanya, begitu juga dengan wanitanya. Dan sedetik kemudian iris coklatnya membulat mendapati bahwa benda halus itu ternyata adalah salju putih yang terjun bebas dari atas langit. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya juga ikut mendongak menatap langit yang kini dipenuhi oleh serpih-serpih salju.

"First snow..." desis wanitanya, mendahului Hanbin untuk mengucapkan dua kata itu.

"Ah, salju sudah mulai turun. Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh kedinginan, Nyonya Kim. Jangan sampai Haru juga ikut kedinginan," kata Hanbin sambil membuka mantelnya lalu menyampirkannya di bahu wanitanya.

"Kau juga tidak boleh kedinginan. Sudah, pakai lagi mantelmu dan kembali ke kantormu. Aku akan pulang sekarang," tolak wanitanya.

 _Cup._

Sekali lagi wanita itu merasakan pipinya kembali menghangat, ketika ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Ia dapat melihat wajah tampan Hanbin-NYA dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kim Hayi, aku tidak menerima penolakan," kata Hanbin sambil mengelus pipi wanitanya yang kini sudah memerah. "Lupakan pekerjaanku... aku sudah cukup merasa bersalah karena membiarkanmu datang sendirian kesini. Sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Aku akan menemanimu di rumah. Kau lebih penting bahkan dari pekerjaanku,"

[flashback end]

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjangnya yang indah mengikuti Hanbin yang sedang menggendong Haru dari kejauhan. Ia sengaja menjaga jaraknya dari Hanbin. Kulitnya seputih salju dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Namun yang membedakannya adalah tak ada uap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya, sebab ia tak lagi memiliki nafas.

 _Hayi, apa kau berada disini?_

Sekali lagi Hanbin terlihat memandang sekitarnya, berharap dapat menemukan seseorang yang selalu menjadi pusat fokus dunianya selama ini. Namun nihil, Hanbin sama sekali tak menemukannya. Ia mendesah kecewa.

Sosok perempuan yang mengikuti Hanbin itu tiba-tiba merasakan dadanya sakit. Tepat dimana jantungnya dulu berdetak, namun kini tak lagi berdetak. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan perlahan airmatanya menetes dari kedua sudut matanya yang indah, menuruni pipinya yang seputih salju.

"Hanbin..."

Perempuan itu menangis sambil tetap mengikuti langkah Hanbin. Sungguh, jika ia bisa, ia sangat ingin memeluk dua sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu dari belakang. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa meraihnya. Tangannya hampa, menembus cahaya.

Namun perlahan angin berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Angin menerbangkan tubuhnya yang perlahan memudar seperti debu, mulai menghilang dan akhirnya benar-benar sirna. Pada saat itu lah Hanbin menoleh ke belakangnya, karena ia merasakan tangan wanitanya memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang. Hanya sekilas dan beberapa detik.

"Hayi..." Hanbin mendesah lirih. Suaranya hilang tertelan angin.

[FIN]

halo, Ether disini! /salto

kali ini aku bawain ff HanbinxHayi hehe. entahlah aku tuh addict banget sama Hanbin(?) dan dia shipable banget xD sama Lisa pantes, Hayi apalagi, Jennie? tunggu nanti aku bikin ff JenBin xD

btw sebenernya ini ff alay ga sih(?) jujur aja ini ff lama yang aku remake :B karena ff lama jadi feelnya juga agak ilang, kalo kalian yang baca gimana? semoga feelnya gak ilang walaupun ff ini udah ngendep(?) dua tahunan di laptop xD

oh iya, gws juga buat Hanbin yang matanya lagi infeksi. duh bisa gitu ya, lagi world tour malah sakit T,T take care for ur self, altough you cant see us but we all can see u and pray for you3 /RIP english/

ok, jangan lupa review ya. llapyeong!3


End file.
